Spy Heart
by MacaG26
Summary: El un agente entrenado para eliminar a su objetivo a toda costa, ella será su misión y su perdición. ¿Podrá cumplirla?.


_Hey Arnold no me pertenece, derechos reservados de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett._

 ** _Spy Heart_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: "Asignación del nuevo agente"._**

La agencia S.P.A (professional spy agency), la mejor en espionaje, su sede central ubicada en Washington, Estados Unidos, dirigida por el superior a cargo, el agente R.

Cuenta con los mejores espías de todo el mundo, en especial ella, la mejor agente que la S.P.A podía tener.

-Agente G- dijo el hombre moreno, alto y de traje negro.

-Agente J- saludo ella.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?- le pregunto algo curioso.

La agente G había sido removida de las misiones por un tiempo, tras haber perdido a su compañero el agente Z, su superior creyó mejor sacarla de servicio hasta encontrar a alguien que estuviese totalmente capacitado para el puesto de compañero.

-El superior me llamo, dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo- respondió ella.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una de las salas de entrenamiento en donde ambos agentes se detuvieron al ver a aquel hombre entrenar.

-Agente G reportándose Señor- dijo al percatarse de la presencia de su superior.

El hombre de contextura grande y algo canoso la vio un par de minutos y volvió su mirada a aquel hombre entrenando -Agente J retirese por favor- el hombre asintió y se retiró.

-¿Señor para que me solicito?- se animó a preguntar.

-¿Es muy bueno no lo crees?- pregunto mientras aún observaba al hombre luchar contra cinco agentes -Muy hábil... Fue transferido de Rusia-.

Ella solo veía como ese hombre terminaba de vencer a los agentes y se dirigía hacia ellos arreglando su traje y llevando su cabellera rubia hacia tras con los dedos.

-Bravo agente A, debo admitir que me dijeron de sus habilidades, pero no creí encontrarme con todo un experto-.

-Gracias Señor- no pudo evitar ver a la hermosa rubia que estaba al lado del hombre y sonrío.

El se percató de esto así que los presento -Agente G, él es el agente A, tu nuevo compañero-.

La mujer lo veía algo confundida, pues tras la pérdida de su compañero se había rehusado a tener uno nuevo -Señor no lo creo necesario, yo puedo sola y...- pero fue interrumpida por su superior.

-Ya hablamos de esto agente, ya perdimos al agente Z no me arriesgare, no contigo y es una orden- sentenció.

La rubia rodó los ojos algo fastidiada -Si, Señor- dijo pesadamente.

-Bien, les daré tiempo para que se conozcan, agente A luego pasa por mi oficina para que te de tu credencial oficial- sin más nada que decir se retiró.

Ambos rubios se miraron analizándose.

-Hombre rubio de 1,80, tez blanca como la nieve, ojos verde esmeralda y cabeza con una extraña forma de balón, edad entre 24 y 25 aproximadamente- decía la mujer mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él.

-Mujer rubia, 1,75, buena condición física, ojos azul zafiro, mal carácter al parecer pero hermosa, 25 años- la imito el.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos a todo un genio aquí-.

-Tienes que conocer al objetivo, para eso nos entrenan-.

-¿Yo soy tu objetivo a caso?-.

-No, pero me estabas analizando y yo hice lo mismo contigo... Por cierto mido 1,83 y pronto tendré 25- le guiñó el ojo y se retiró.

-Genial lo que me faltaba, un estúpido de compañero- dijo entrando a la sala de entrenamiento en donde había visto entrenar a quien ahora sería su compañero -Bien, vamos a entrenar-.

Mientras tanto aquel hombre la observaba con media sonrisa donde se podía notar algo de maldad en ella, su celular sonó -Estoy dentro- dijo al atender.

La hermosa rubia entrenaba luchando con su compañera la agente P, una hermosa joven que había sido transferida de Japón.

-En serio Phoebs te lo digo, el hombre me va a sacar de quicio- decía mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-Tranquila Helga, se ve que es muy buen agente- logro taclearla.

-No, no podré tolerarlo- la tomo por sorpresa y la lanzó hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, dale una oportunidad- su respiración era algo agitada -Oye para haber estado fuera conservas muy bien tu ritmo-.

-Me ofendes amiga, que creías que iba a estar tirada en un sofá, no hermana vivo entrenando- tomo dos toallas se tiró al lado de su amiga, se colocó la suya en su cara y le dio la otra a ella.

-¿Extrañas a Zack?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Algo, pero bueno la vida continua y tengo que seguir adelante- se puso de pie.

-Sabes que no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, estamos entrenados para ser fríos pero fuera de servicio somos seres humanos-.

-No se de que hablas- traba de evadirla.

-Vamos Helga, se iban a casar y luego el accidente-.

-No quiero hablar de eso-.

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme-.

-Lo sé, gracias-.

-¿Y qué harás con él?-.

-Por ahora nada, pero iré a quejarme igual-.

-Sabes que solo te protege- le estiro la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

-Lo sé, pero no necesito de un compañero- Le tomo la mano y la levanto.

-Solo no quiere perderte, no seas muy dura, debo irme tengo que reportarme en media hora y necesito una ducha-.

-Te sigo, también necesito una- y así ambas jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las duchas.

Aquel hombre rubio había observado cada movimiento de su compañera -Nada mal- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de su superior -Disculpe Señor- dijo al golpear la puerta y abrirla un poco.

-Adelante agente A, pase- lo invito a ingresar -Aqui tiene su credencial- se la entrego -Y sus materiales se le entregarán de su misión-.

-Gracias señor.. Disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Pero que sucedió con el agente Z?- pregunto algo curioso.

Los ojos del gran hombre se abrieron -Una falla en la misión, eso es todo, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Claro señor, disculpe- se retiró -Debo saber que rayos le paso a ese tipo-.

El gran hombre estaba meditando, recordando lo que aquella vez había pasado mientras miraba por el gran ventanal, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entendió que era ella -Ya te habías tardado- le dijo sonriendo mirando el reflejo de la rubia disgustada.

-No tuviste suficiente con suspenderme que ahora pones a este estupido en mi camino- se acercó hasta la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y se dejó caer.

-Ya te lo dije, no me arriesgare a perderte- giro la silla para quedar frente a ella.

-Diablos, porque no puedes tratarme como a cualquier agente-.

-Porque no eres cualquier agente y lo sabes-.

-No quiero trabajar con él, no puedes obligarme- lo miro desafiante.

-Si puedo, soy tu superior y soy tu padre y no dejare que andes sola por ahí en las misiones- la miro aun más desafiante que ella.

-Debes de aprender a dejar de tratarme como a una novata Bob, no quiero ser "La nena de Papi"- eso ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Es mi culpa por dejarte seguir mis pasos- susurro.

-Que esperabas, que fuese una actriz y modelo como Olga, lo siento padre pero yo no soy asi- se dirigió a la puerta molesta.

-Él se queda y si quieres volver a tener misiones es mejor que te acostumbres-.

Ella no respondió solo salio y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

 **Hola Chicos, aquí les dejo una nueva historia y espero que les guste.**

 **Dedicado a mi maléfica madre Zombie Eli, gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


End file.
